Tomboy to Pretty Boy I Hate You!
by Taliaem
Summary: Natsuki and Luke hated each other since 5th grade and they still continue their hate in high school. ah yes high schoo Of where their other friends are and still are at eachother. But will these two bury the hatchet and actually I don't know. BE A COUPLE! find out when reading the story I hope you love it. Ps Its Gender bent. Enjoy O


**I love making new stories it's so much fun but it was a lot of work I hope you like this first chapter of the story thank you and have a good read ^_^**

At Natsuki House morning

I woke up from my peaceful sleep and got ready to go to school.

Today I knew I would have to see that idiots face again. Yes I am talking about Luke Heartfilia the pretty boy . I've hated him since 5th grade he's hated me since 5th so we went back and forth. I talked about how is hair was too girly and he talked about how my actions were too tomboyish.

After I took a shower I started to on my school uniform.

"Happy where are you?" I asked

"Nyan." Happy said

I looked to the side to see my little blue cat on my bed.

I sighed.

"Let me go get you your daily fish happy but until then stay here." I replied

Happy shook his tail in response to what I told him.

I ran down the stairs- no I fell down the stairs and went into the kitchen. I grabbed the fish that was happy's favorite but completely digusted me- salmon.

Luke also teased me about that too of how I should shave my head since the color or should I say fish disgusted me.

I race back upstairs and give happy his stupid fish then is race back down the stairs.

"Happy I'm going to school!" I called out and left

Knowing I didn't eat breakfast I started racing to school when my I blurred and I saw a raven haired girl I was about to bump into.

"Move out of the way!" I yelled

"huh." The raven haired girl said as she turned and her eyes shocked

I bumped into the girl and I fell on top of her with my eyes in swirls and stars floating around my head.

"Be careful where you going Asherella!" it was Grace

"Shut up Jack Frost!" I screamed

Grace and me were enemies as well ever since 5th grade and we would get in trouble for breaking the stupid school rules.

"God you wanna brawl now Salmon!" Grace yelled

"Any time any place Raven!" I yelled back

Then a boy passed up with his long blonde hair and his dumb blue head scarf.

"Grace I wouldn't waste my time with her she probably has hair on her knuckles." Luke said

"Luke cut your hair a little shorter and then you'll look like Ryu from Street Fighters!" I screamed at him

"Of course a tomboy would play a game like Street Fighter." He replied

"And of course a dumb pretty boy like you would play the Sims." I retorted

"What ever I can't waste my time with tomboys." Luke said left

"Get back here blonde bastard and fight me!" I yelled

"I wouldn't get suspended for fighting a man." Luke teased

"I would get suspended for hitting a girl." I joked

Luke walked off and so did Grace. Then I remembered I was late for school and I don't want Eren(Erza gender bend) to get mad at me again.

At school

"Ok is everyone in class settled?" the teacher Paulsica said

"Actually mam Natsuki Dragneel is not here yet." Luke exposed

'That snitch , snitches get stitches Luke and i'm gonna give a lot of bruises on your face!' I thought deviously

I entered the class room with confidence and Mr Paulsica again gives me detention , which was pretty common for me.

I walk to the back of the class room to my desk when I see Luke giggling.

"Get a more manly giggle you snitch." I whispered

"Get a more girly personality tomboy." Luke whispered back

I just walked back and sat on my desk which was next to Eren Scarlet and on my other side is Julian Lockser.

"Okay on with the lesson class this is a riddle there was a green house inside it was a white house inside it was a red house and inside it was babies what is it." Paulsica asked

I raised my hand.

"Yes Natsuki?" He said

"A period?" I answered

The whole class started laughing and Paulsica's face was not amused at my antics.

Then The dumb old Luke raised his hand.

"Yes Luke?" Paulsica said

"A watermelon right?" Luke answered

"That's correct Luke congratulations." The teacher announced

"Teachers pet." I muttered

Next period Art Class

I loved art class cause I did it way better than Luke apart from PE and Science.

I started with red paint and orange paint and splattered it on the paper. Then I got some blue. Then I used my pencil to draw the outline of the scene I wanted. Then I used some yellow and white and pink then black. Then some green for texture and La Di Da it was perfect.

Eren walked over to look at my drawning.

"Natsuki what is that?" Eren asked

"You like it I call it pushing dumb blondes of a cliff." I answered

"It is an impressive drawing but if the teacher saw this what would you say?" Eren asked

"Saving dumb blondes from falling." I sighed but answered

Eren shook his head with also came with a face palm.

Eren then walked over to Luke to see what he was drawing.

"Luke what are you drawing?" Eren asked

"I had a dream last night of keys with the zodiacs sign so I wanted to draw it." Luke said in confidence

"Dude these are girly." Eren said with confident eyes

"Now you sound like Natsuki." Luke wailed

"Luke I can hear your wails from over here and it making me get more inspiration on my drawing." I yelled from afar.

A silver haired boy walked up to me his hair was short and he had blue eyes.

"Hey Natsuki." The boy said

"Who are you?" I asked

"It's me your childhood friend Lucifer?" Lucifer said (Lisanna Genderbend)

"Lucifer is that really you?!" I said in surprise

"It's been long Natsuki." Lucifer said

"How come you're here?" I asked suspicious

"I transferred here from Edolas." Lucifer said

" That one place?" I asked

"Yeah." Lucifer said

The bell rung it was time for PE my favorite subject

PE Normal Pov

The girls did dodge ball while boys ran the track.

"Grace you better be ready to get hit!" Natsuki yelled

"No way Ashy you better get ready to Sit in line!" Grace yelled

Boys PE Normal Pov

"Ugh I hate running." Luke said

" Get used to it Luke." Eren said

"Yea Luke." Lucifer said

"Do I know you silver boy?" Luke asked

"I'm Lucifer Natsuki's child hood friend." Lucifer responded

"And you know my name how?" Luke questioned

"Natsuki told me how you guys hate each other but from the looks of it it sounds like you too are in love." Lucifer said

Luke twitched in disgust.

"In love with that tomboy is more pitiful then marrying Big Foot." Luke retorted

Lucifer smiled.

' It really does seem they like each other but I won't let me precious Natsuki warp into the hands of some girly loser.' Lucifer thought

"Did you say something?" Eren asked

"Heh no not at all." Lucifer said nervously

Eren stared at him for a couple of seconds with a suspicious glare but continued jogging.

Girl Pe Normal Pov

"Damn it Grace just get hit already!" Natsuki yelled

"Not gonna happen!" Grace said

Grace threw the ball to try and hit Natsuki but I went passed her and the ball ran outside to where the boys were jogging.

"Oy Natsuki go get the ball!" Grace screamed

"Shut up I know." Natsuki said and started jogging

Out side Normal Pov

Natsuki jogged to get the ball but it rolled to the track show she started running.

"Out of my way !" Natsuki yelled

Natsuki was running so fast she could barely see what she was running to. Then she tried to stop her running but knocked down a person.

Natsu face was on the ground in between the guys legs.

"Someone! Get this perverted tomboy off me!" Luke screamed

"Get your hands on my head and I gladly will." Natsuki mumbled "And who you calling a pervert girly?"

"You tomboy." Luke replied

Eren and Lucifer jogged back to them.

"You okay Luke?" Eren asked

Luke nodded.

Natsuki looked to the side and saw Grace jogging over to her.

"Oy what's taking so long?" Grace asked

Grace felt a shadow behind her that was pretty tall.

"Grace chan its you!" It was Julian Lockser

"Julian get away from me!" Grace said with a blush

"But we will be together like honey." Julian quoted

"No way in hell!" Grace shouted and launched Julian with a kick

"Anyways what happened here?" Grace asked

"Natsuki was being so demanding that she wanted me." Luke acted

"And the Oscar goes to someone else!" Natsuki yelled and kicked him where the sun don't shine

"It seems Natsuki is self conscious." Luke teased

"Atleast I don't sing in the shower!" Natsuki yelled

"It would give you some girly points if you did." Luke teased

Natsuki just shook it off and jogged to get the dodgeball.

Next Period Lunch Normal Pov

Today was bacon,pudding, rice balls, and fairy bread.

"Okay here you go my dear." Said Lunchlady Taura(Taurus genderbend)

"Uh where is the bread?" Natsuki asked

"It seems we are all out." She responded

Natsuki sighed that was her favorite part.

Natsuki saw a bread near her face.

"Here." The boy said

Natsuki turned to see it was Luke who was handing her the bread.

"You probably did something to it." Natsuki argued

"I may dislike you but that gives me no reason not to act like a gentlemen so just take it." Luke said with serious eyes

Natsuki saw that Luke's eyes were full of seriousness so she took the bread he had handed to her and put it on her tray.

"thanks.."Natsuki whispered

"hmm?"Luke questioned

"Thank you for giving me the bread." Natsuki said

"See that attitude scored you 3 extra girl points." Luke said

Then Natsuki's face turned into a frown.

"Yes and when you can be serious you'll score some man points." Natsuki said

Natsuki went to go sit with Grace, Gajill(Gajeel gender bend) Lavon(Levy Gender bend) Eren and Lucifer.

"Sup guys." Natsuki said

"Natsuki what just happened there?" Eren asked with a grin

"What do you mean?" Natsuki asked

"We mean when Luke gave you that fairy bread and your slight blush." Grace said

"Shut up Frosty you need glasses." Natsuki argued

A blonde girl stopped and and looked at Natsuki it was Stacine Eucliffe.

"Hey Natsuki I want a rematch fight after school." Stacine said

"I whooped you 5 times already when are you gonna give up?" Natsuki said

"I let you but this battle will be different." Stacine said and left

"Geez that girl is a handful." Natsuki said and ate her fairy bread

After School

Most of the school gathered for the fight between Stacine and Natsuki. These battles were exciting on how much they kicked jabbed punched and Etc, weapons weren't allowed since that would be down right cheating.

"Okay ladies on want a clean fight." Lokane said  
_Ding Ding!_

The battle started with Stacine throwing jabs at Natsuki's face with Natsuki dodgeing each of them. Then Stacine trips Natsuki with her foot and Natsuki falls and Stacine pins her to the ground.

"I told you this would be different." Stacine said

Natsuki was getting a wet one and spit on Stacines face which made Stacine get off of her and stand up.

"Hit me with your best shot blondie." Natsuki gloated

Natsuki started with and uppercut to the jaw but then Stacine reversed a another punch coming her way with a kick on Natsuki's gut.

Natsuki went back about 3 feet but came back with a back flip kick and landed on Stacine. Stacine grabbed her leg to trip her and punched Natsuki in the nose which made her bleed. So Natsuki who was still on the floor did a successful roundhouse kicks to face.

Natsuki and Stacine were both beaten up and ended with them both punching each other in the face and both falling to the ground at the same time.

"Stacine!" Roca yelled (Rouge Genderbend)

"Natsuki!" Eren yelled

They were both unconscious.

Roca picked Stacine up and headed to the infirmary.

"Luke can you take Natsuki to the infirmary!" Eren yelled

"Why me?" Luke asked

"Just do it!" Eren argued

Luke carried Natsuki bridal style all the way to the infirmary

The Infirmary Normal POv

Natsuki slowly opened her eyes to see Luke looking at her.

"Why are you here?" Natsuki asked

"Eren told me to bring you here and watch over you." Luke stated " I was kinda worried you wouldn't wake up cause if you didn't I would kinda feel guilty and who would I tease."

"Idiot you can leave now I'm awake." Natsuki replied

"Fine." Luke said entering the door "But for the record you did a good job fighting Stacine."

Luke left.

Natsuki just lied on the hospital bed.

"It's so hard to take him seriously." Natsuki said

**Yay I finished my first chapter of this new story I'm so glad! PS**

**Eren =Erza**

**Lucifer=Lisanna**

**Grace=Gray**

**Natsuki=Natsu**

**Luke=Lucy**

**Paulsica=Porlyusica**

**Stacine= Sting**

**Roca=Rouge**

**Taura=Taurus **

**Lokane=Loke**

**Julian=Juvia**

**If you were confused so yea ty for reading -Taliaem**


End file.
